Dante Rodes
Personality Danteis a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. Despite this, he is not particularly violent, despite appearances, and will only fight when provoked. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easy surprised or caught off-guard. However, he does not seem to comprehend the trait of fighting against all odds or the very concept of a human heart/emotions. furiated tone. He is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical, making surprisingly accurate statements about his opponent's abilities out of deducing previously facts and actions reguarding them. History Powers and abilities Powers of Satanus * Herald of Satanus: The following represents the potential magical abilities available to him as the Herald of Satanus. Even if demonstration of such abilities has not been explicitly shown in a canonical resource. Not all of the following abilities are represented by the same Deities. Variations of these powers may apply depending upon the wielder in question. ** Transformation: Granted buy the will of Satanus. Heralds almost always transform into their godlike forms from their human personas. In certain situations they don't have physical changes such as aging or sustaining an age and this can lead to theoretic immortality but once they revert to their original forms they take on whatever ailments they had sustained. **'Superhuman Speed:' Chosen ones have incredible amounts of speed which allow them to move, react, and easily move at speeds far exceeding Mach 10 within Earth's atmosphere. It is possible that other uses of their speed aside from running and flying. ** Superhuman Stamina: Heralds have incredible stamina and endurance. They seem to be able to fight on forever and some many even survive without sustenance. If they were ever harmed their limitless metabolism would surely heal their damage. ** Superhuman Strength: Heralds have incredible physical strength, enough to lift at least 100 tons. They can effortlessly bend steel, punch through walls, and lift massive objects. They've also been seen able to crack the crust of planets, physically hold off multiple heroes and tear humans apart. **'Invulnerability:' Heralds have incredible amounts of durability, so much so that they are considered largely invulnerable to most if not all forms of physical damage. That isn't to say that they cannot be harmed but it would require one as powerful as them to hurt them physically. Sometimes called the Courage of the Gods, it is also mostly a psychological ability allowing the chosen ones access to large amounts of willpower and grace. **'Magic': Heralds have incredible amounts of magic. Specifically, their entire superhuman makeup is one large magical spell. Sometimes called the Power of the Gods, most chosen ones choose to use their magic through lightning bolts, transformations, resistances, enhancements, and other spells. **'Accelerated Healing:' Heralds have incredible amounts of durability and invulnerability however if for some reason they are harmed their unique physiology allows their physical wounds to heal and at accelerated rate. They can survive incredible amounts of damage to their bodies given enough time. **'Flight:' Heralds can soar into the skies through an act of sheer will. They can hover completely still or effortlessly achieve sub-orbital levels and travel across the planet in blinding speed. **'Hellfire Manipulation:' Heralds are able to summon an control the flames of hell. Blaze's Stigmata After selling his soul to the sister of his master he gained access to a few of her abilities. She stated the more souls he collects the more powers he will obtain. * Contract: While in his demon form Dante has the ability to form contracts with others from the price of their soul. However the soul is giving to blaze after the deal is made. He has stated to stronger the soul the better blaze would reward him. * Demon Summoning: By offering blood he is able to summon on of blazes demons to fight for him. Though not all of the summoned demons will do as he say making it easy for them to go out of control. The amount of blood offered is equal to the size and power f the summoned demon. Weakness * Magical Vulnerability: Only significant magic can affect him, such as the mystical abilities of the Spectre. * Powers Of Shazam: A person wielding the Powers Of Shazam a said to be able to deal great damage to a Herald of Satanus. Though his training with black adam he is able to fight the pain caused by it. Quotes * "The Brighter the light, The darker the Shadow" Contractors * The Reaper] ** Gained: Overcome death ** Status: Alive * Zexion ** Gained: Unknown ** Status: Alive * Doctor Ra'al ** Gained: A mind like any other ** Status: Deceased Category:Villain Category:OmniKaiser